


it takes two to tango

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Dance Rivals AU, M/M, tumblr style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: “Nielwoon au where two rival dance crews are up against each other all the time and nobody knows that both leaders are all over each other all the time too “





	it takes two to tango

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet I saw by @shhyoungmin :) Hello we’re friends now and this is dedicated to youuuu ^^

 

  * the underground dance scene was always sparked to life by a chain of illusive text messages
  * one guy would start it and then the texts would multiply until everyone was gathered at the ever changing address chosen
  * it was common law for street dancers
  * tonight’s battle was in an abandoned warehouse
  * when sungwoon and his crew rolled up there were already people spilling out of the building
  * some hanging by the cars with the souped up sound systems
  * others catching up with the old alumni of their crew
  * **1lsan** was _the_ top dance crew in the country, superseding any other crew
  * sungwoon, as their leader, led the team to victory almost every time they competed
  * _almost_
  * “well, well, well. look who it is.”
  * the hairs on the back of sungwoon’s neck stood on edge at the husky voice that creeped up behind him
  * “back for another defeat I see”
  * sungwoon rolled his eyes so far into the back of his head he almost triggered a migraine
  * there was only one other group that rivaled 1lsan as top dance crew in the country and they, along with 1lsan, showed up to _every_ battle
  * **busantribe**
  * their heavy accents and tough guy personas had the crowds just as whipped as sungwoon’s crew
  * not to mention their leader who was basically 6 feet of abs, muscle and puppy face
  * ~~sungwoon was not impressed~~
  * he leveled kang daniel with a repulsed glare over his shoulder
  * “oh good you’re already outside. the garbage has taken itself out.”
  * sungwoon said to his crew, loud enough for the opposing dance crew to hear
  * his dancers loyally laughed at the remark, tossing in their own snide comments and disapproving leers
  * the rivalry between the two crews began about a year and a half ago when they were both promising newbies and had tied for 1st in daegu
  * since then, they’d been at each other’s throats
  * ‘they’ specifically being sungwoon and daniel
  * it was rare that neither one of the crews didn’t make it to the top 3 in battles
  * they were the best of the best these days
  * they had large egos to match too
  * when they weren’t tearing up the streets dancing, they were running their mouths
  * pros at shittalking
  * dissing each other’s teams and finding personal weaknesses to rip each other apart with
  * “that’s cute” daniel responded with a grin. “but can you say that to my face at your height?”
  * sungwoon turned around tersely, jaw locked
  * he cursed his genetics when he had to look up at the younger man
  * fortunately, sungwoon was able to wipe the smirk clean off daniel’s face when he made to punch the taller in the stomach
  * he didn’t of course; his crew would be instantly eliminated for aggressive behavior but it served to have daniel double over with a defensive hand to his stomach and his face lowered to sungwoon’s
  * “you’re a trashy piece of shit” sungwoon said to his face with all the malice of a street thug
  * “the battle is about to pop off in here. anyone outside better make their way in!”
  * the leaders were pulled apart by their dancers before things could get too heated
  * but amidst the rush of the crowd moving indoors no one noticed the crooked grins sungwoon and daniel tossed at one another as they were dragged to their places
  * the rookie teams battled first, followed by all the other teams and then last were 1lsan and busantribe
  * sungwoon’s crew danced to charlie puth’s attention while daniel’s did a cover of rainism
  * it was, as it always was, a very close battle
  * both teams put on their best performance, holding nothing back and pulling out their sickest tricks
  * the audience were their judges; the winner determined by the most enthusiastic response of the crowd
  * sungwoon and daniel having been in the game for a while now knew each other’s tricks and secrets
  * they knew what to anticipate for the most part
  * lately their performances were less for the competition and more to impress each other though
  * there was a very fine line between hate and love
  * and sungwoon and daniel were lost somewhere between
  * they were spiteful, sneaky, sly and cunning and that’s why they couldn’t keep their hands off each other in private
  * “you got some nerve calling me garbage out there. quite different to what you were saying to me the other night” daniel said running his hands along the sides of sungwoon’s toned torso
  * the battle was over, the winner announced and now it was party time
  * daniel had beckoned sungwoon over to him with a picture of his location and a text that read “come find me”
  * hidden away from the crowd, behind a wall and pillar that everyone had failed to notice, sungwoon let his fingertips trace the muscles of daniel’s broad shoulders beneath his black blazer jacket
  * it was hot in the warehouse due to the amount of bodies but even hotter for the two leaders who stood so closely undressing each other with their eyes
  * “if you want me to call you garbage while we have sex I can if that turns you on” sungwoon said breathily
  * a ghost of a smile appeared on daniel’s lips and he zoned in on the elder’s tongue swiping against the swell of his bottom lip
  * he tightened his grip around sungwoon’s middle and pulled him in closer
  * “any dirty talk from you turns me on. don’t you know that by now?” he whispered and laid the first tentative and slow kiss on sungwoon’s mouth
  * savoring the moment, their lips stayed connected for a few minutes recollecting the taste of one another as a one on one dance battle broke out somewhere in the warehouse
  * this was more fun, more thrilling
  * being wrapped around each other while everyone believed they were mortal enemies
  * on the dance floor, yes
  * in the bedroom, no
  * “you’re wearing too many clothes. stick to your hoodies.” sungwoon commanded with an unintentional pout that daniel secretly found endearing
  * daniel knocked his forehead against the smaller’s
  * “oh I’m sorry. I forget that I get dressed in the morning so you can undress me at night.” he answered sarcastically “I’ll do better next time”
  * sungwoon raised his eyebrows and grinned
  * he was enamored with the feeling of being in charge
  * “damn right you will”
  * daniel chuckled and tilted sungwoon’s chin upwards to kiss him like he really wanted to
  * “its flattering that you borrowed my famous thigh sweep and incorporated it into your choreography”
  * sungwoon scoffed “you don’t own that move”
  * daniel smirked and pecked the shorter’s strong neck “I don’t? my thousands of followers seem to think otherwise”
  * sungwoon seemed to have lost this round, glaring at the taller as he thought of a comeback but failing and then averting his gaze
  * “cat got your tongue?” daniel teased, laying his hands flat against the wall sungwoon was leaning on “that’s alright. you can borrow my moves. it’ll cost you though.” he said ducking down to steal a kiss from the elder’s thick lips
  * “admit that my crew is better than yours”
  * at this, sungwoon snapped out of the trance he was in
  * _no one_ messed with his crew
  * he grabbed a fistful of daniel’s hair and tugged on it
  * “be nice to me” he warned, teeth grazing daniel’s neck
  * daniel grinned amused
  * 1lsan leader was _very_ feisty
  * “if I’m nice to you you won’t like me anymore”
  * “who says I like you?” sungwoon challenged
  * daniel bit his lip contemplatively and pressed his thigh between sungwoon’s legs to prove his point
  * he gave sungwoon a lopsided grin “I think you like me very much”
  * sungwoon bit down the corners of his mouth but his eyes lit up in amusement
  * “safe to assume the feelings are mutual?”
  * daniel nodded wordlessly
  * perhaps the _one_ thing they could agree on
  * “of course” sungwoon sighed “who wouldn’t adore the leader of south korea’s best dance crew?”
  * without giving daniel a chance to retaliate, sungwoon circled his arms around his neck and occupied his lips
  * their actions became progressively heavier as sungwoon’s lithe fingers traveled down the taller’s body to palm at his hard-on through his tight dress pants
  * daniel wound one arm tightly around sungwoon’s waist as his other hand cupped the shorter’s ass
  * they spent quite some time like that
  * living in the moment
  * thriving at the potential of being caught at any second
  * this strange arrangement they had had become normal
  * far from being in a relationship that neither wanted; content with basking in the sexual gratification
  * it was fun, they were young and living wild
  * sungwoon’s phone vibrated in his back pocket and daniel handed it to him
  * “they’re looking for me” sungwoon said, lips barely detaching from daniel’s
  * “so go”
  * sungwoon nodded but wrapped his arms around daniel’s middle “I think I should go”
  * daniel tilted his head further to the right, letting his tongue push against sungwoon’s
  * he hummed “you should go”
  * it was an upgraded version of the old “you hang up first, no you hang up first”
  * neither wanted to admit that they didn’t want to leave
  * sungwoon’s phone vibrated again and daniel sighed, blowing a constrained breath out
  * “unless you can get me off within the next five minutes I think you should go” he said, feeling his pants getting tighter and tighter the more they continued to kiss
  * “is that a dare?”
  * daniel chuckled and backed away, letting sungwoon’s arms fall back down to his side
  * “I’ll go. your team needs some practice after tonight’s loss”
  * sungwoon retrieved his trophy from the ground and mockingly dusted it off
  * “see you next time loser”
  * daniel crossed his arms “we’ll reclaim that #1 spot. don’t get too cocky, shorty”
  * “can’t hear you over this trophy”
  * sungwoon said over his shoulder with a victorious smile as he walked away
  * daniel shook his head in disregard
  * beneath the cover of darkness, away from their crews and public lives, the two leaders could put their dancing abilities to good use in a private collaboration of their own
  * a secret little tango for just them two




End file.
